Money
"Money" is a song by That Poppy (who now goes by the name Poppy). This song was released as the second track on her debut extended play, "Bubblebath" on February 12th, 2016. Theme This song is about Poppy's addiction to wealth and materialistic items. Poppy opens up about her past in this song, explaining that she was never viewed like the other girls her age. Since then, she has grown an obsession with money. The song's theme reflects on how one can become obsessed with money, and how it can do nearly everything. The chorus references the popular saying "money can't buy happiness", though Poppy questions it by asking "then why is it so fabulous?". Poppy also mentions how people around her during her life made her think that it was wrong to love money. Music Video The music video for "Money" was published on July 29th, 2016, following the release of "Bubblebath" months earlier, and almost an entire year after the "Lowlife" music video. The music video, uploaded onto her official VEVO channel, is visually similar to videos that are released on her regular channel. In the video, Poppy appears against a white backdrop lip syncing the song in different shots. Most shots show Poppy in a different outfit receiving money handed to her, dancing, or holding money and fanning herself with it. Multiple Japanese-style computer animations also appear throughout the video, creating a bubbly pink aesthetic. In 2018, the official music video was made private, then deleted in August of that year. It was taken down due to allegations that it contained stolen content, which were the 8-bit eyebats used in various shots. The full video can still be found on MetaTube. Lyrics Videos |-|Official Audio= |-|Simlish Version= Reception "Money" was well-received by audiences, with over 14 million views on the music video as well as 229 thousand likes. A version of the song was created as downloadable content for the life simulation video game The Sims 4, which features Poppy singing the song in a fictional language called "Simlish". "Money" also was featured in the drama-horror series Scream on Season 2, Episode 1: "I Know What You Did Last Summer". Along with "Altar", Tyler Peterson of UQMUSIC described "Money" as a "retro-banger". Trivia * "Money" is featured as the encore song for the Poppy.Computer Tour. ** This makes it the only "Bubblebath" song performed on the Poppy.Computer Tour. * The first version of "Money" contains an electric guitar solo before the bridge. The instrumental is also used for a dance break in the Poppy.Computer Tour. The length of this extended instrumental is 3:28. It has since been unlisted on the ThatPoppyVEVO YouTube channel. * "Money" is the first of two Poppy songs to be featured on the H&M in-store playlist, the other being "Interweb". * The release of the music video for "Money" in 2016 marks the second Poppy era music video. * The song's lyrics are referenced in Poppy's video "Shirt". Category:Songs Category:Bubblebath EP Category:Originals Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Discography Category:2015 Category:2016